viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
This page covers the development of Viscera Cleanup Detail, providing information and links about the history of the game and its 4 DLC expansions. Base Game Reveal on Steam Greenlight - July 10th, 2013 Viscera Cleanup Detail is submitted on Steam Greenlight to garner support towards its publishing on Steam.[https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=159096666 Viscera Cleanup Detail] on Steam Greenlight Alpha v0.1 - July 12th, 2013 After 10 days of development, the first public version of the game, containing only Splatter Station, is released as a demo.Viscera Cleanup Detail - Alpha v0.1 on IndieDBBlog post on the RuneStorm blog Alpha v0.11 - July 13th, 2013 *New holding control scheme *Various improvement and fixes. Full changelog. Alpha v0.12 - July 22th, 2013 *Addition of local co-op multiplayer *Addition of the punch-out panel *Addition of the maps Rust-Station East and Section 8. Full changelog Alpha v0.13 - August 7th, 2013 *Addition of the map Zero-G Therapy *Adding bloody player footprints *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog Greenlit - August 9th, 2013 Viscera Cleanup Detail is greenlit on Steam.Greenlit!!! post on the Steam Community Alpha v0.14 - August 26th, 2013 *Addition of the Sniffer *Addition of scorch marks left by Lanterns *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog Alpha v0.15 - October 26th, 2013 *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog Alpha v0.20 - December 4th, 2013 *Release of the v0.20 for pre-orders of the game on the Humble store. *Addition of the Medical-Bay map, Evil Science *Addition of color customization options for the Janitor *Addition of the Vendor *Addition of interactive UI *Addition of notes and PDA bringing lore to the maps *Various fixes Full changelog Alpha v0.24 - February 18th, 2014 *Addition of the save system *Addition of the Laser Welder *Addition of bullet holes to be patched *Addition of a 64 bit compatible version *Added different briefings per maps *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.25 - April 6th, 2014 *The game enters Early Access on Steam *Addition of the Sewer map, Waste Disposal, and Caduceus *Addition of the Office *Addition of multiplayer networking through Steam *Addition of new models for dead workers *Overhaul of the punch out panel *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.252 - April 19th, 2014 *Addition of improvements in Caduceus *Addition of Inspection Reports to the Office *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.26, April 28th, 2014 *Addition of gamepad support *Addition of variations of punchout newspapers results *Addition of 3 official company notices and 3 colleague letters to punchout system result *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.27 - May 10th, 2014 *Addition of the Cryogenic map, Cryogenesis *Addition of several blood colors for the bucket *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.28 - June 6th, 2014 *Addition of the Janitor's Trunk to maps *Addition of new punchout newspaper types *Addition of the 'Employee of the Month' picture *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.29 - July 14th, 2014 *Addition of the Dig-Site map, Unearthly Excavation *Addition of the Shovel and sand mechanics *Removal of slippery areas in Evil Science *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.30 - August 2nd, 2014 *Addition of the map Athena's Wrath *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.31 - August 9th, 2014 *Addition of the Speedrun mode *Addition of more server options for multiplayer sessions *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.32 - August 15, 2014 *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.33 - September 4th, 2014 *Addition of the Greenhouse map, Hydroponic Hell *Addition of map Editor support *Expansion of the Office with the 'trophy room' *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog Price increase - October 13th, 2014 The price for Viscera Cleanup Detail is planned for an increase from $7.99 to $10.Price increase: Oct 13 on Steam Community v0.34 - October 16th, 2014 *Addition of basic map info on the Main Menu *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog Tentative roadmap from v0.35 to v1.0 - October 20th, 2014 RuneStorm release their roadmap gfor the game's development up until the official launch. It details among other things 3 new maps, new features, sound features and Steam achievements and Trading Cards.From v0.35 to v1.0: tentative roadmap on Steam Community v0.35 - October 25th, 2014 *Addition of the underwater sub-station's maintenance tunnels map, Paintenance Tunnels *Addition of several basic achievements *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.36 - November 8th, 2014 *Addition of 6 new achievements *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.37 - November 15th, 2014 *Addition of another Crate staking area to Hydroponic Hell *Fixes and improvement to stacking areas throughout all maps *Map list in the Main Menu sorted from smallest to largest *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.375 - November 21th, 2014 *Addition of local Split-screen Co-op *Addition of 6 new achievements *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.38 - December 5th, 2014 *Addition of the J-HARM *Addition of post-death briefing to all major levels *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.385 - December 12th, 2014 *Various fixes and improvements, mostly for the J-HARM Full changelog v0.39 - December 23rd, 2014 *Addition of the map Unrefinery *Addition of the Steam Workshop support for sharing user-created content *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.395 - January 2nd, 2015 *Fixes for the Workshop publishing toolv0.395: Workshop fixes on Steam Community Workshop hotfix - January 5th, 2015 *More fixes to the WorkshopWorkshop Hotfix! on Steam Community v0.40 - February 6th, 2015 *Addition of Lightning Scars and Alien Fetuses to Cryogenesis *Addition of Tentacles to Paintenance Tunnels *Addition of 11 new achievements, replacement of "Spring Fresh" *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.4025 - February 20th, 2015 *Addition of the Broom *Addition of 4 new spam notes to the Vendor *Addition of Ghost Mode Full changelog v0.4050 - February 27th, 2015 *Addition of the Artifact to Unearthly Excavation *Addition of 5 new Janitor head skins *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.41 - March 6th, 2015 *Various fixes and improvements to the maps, multiplayer and Workshop Full changelog v0.42 - March 20th, 2015 *Addition of PIDs (Personal Identification Devices) to Athena's Wrath, Evil Science, Unearthly Excavation and Cryogeneis *Addition of the Punchout Report Forms system to gain more points in levels. *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.425 and Hotfix - March 28th-29th, 2015 *Addition of PIDs and support to Report Forms to all levels *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.43 - April 4th, 2015 *Addition of the new updated zero-gravity map, Gravity Drive *Addition of new letters for blood graffiti *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.435 - April 10th,; 2015 *Addition of notes, stacking areas, fixes to the Gravity Drive level *Addition of an achievement for Gravity Drive *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.44 - April 17th, 2015 *Addition of the Big Banger Radio *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.45 - May 1st, 2015 *Addition of the Big Banger Supernova to Unearthly Excavation *Addition of a Vendor to Waste Disposal *Things taken from the Office can be brought in levels with the Janitor's Trunk. Full changelog v0.46 - May 15th, 2015 *Addition of 2 new songs to Big Banger *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.47 - May 22nd, 2015 *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.48 - June 5th, 2015 *"Bob's" notes were changed *Addition of a Clear Office Data button to the Main Menu *Addition of the Laser Welder's unique "bullet hole" for overcharging it *Addition of full workers' bodies to some levels *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.49 - June 12th, 2015 *Addition of 7 new achievements *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.50 - June 28th, 2015 *Addition of the Robotics map, Revolutionary Robotics *Addition of 2 new songs for the Big Banger *Addition of 7 more News-Ticker articles *Addition of new robot assets and mechanics for use on the workshop *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.51 - July 10th, 2015 *Change of the dates of notes in Revolutionary Robotics from February to March *Addition of a new notes in Revolutionary Robotics *Addition of female Janitor mesh and skins *Various fixes and changes Full changelog Official Soundtrack released - July 17th, 2015 RuneStorm releases the official soundtrack of Viscera Cleanup Detail, including tunes from Santa's Rampage.Viscera Cleanup Detail - Soundtrack Released! on Steam Community v0.52 - July 24th, 2015 *Addition of 2 new Vendor spam notes *Addition of several more news ticker articles *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.53 - August 7th, 2015 *Addition of Bob to Unearthly Excavation *Achievement progress now pop-up from time to time *Addition of a "filter Profanity" settings to the options menu *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.54 - August 21, 2015 *Addition of the outdoor, industrial jungle map, Overgrowth *Various fixes and improvements Full changelog v0.54c - August 22nd, 2015 v0.60 - September 9th, 2015 v0.61 - September 12, 2015 v0.70 - September 25th, 2015 v0.90 - October 20, 2015 Official Release v1.0 - October 23rd, 2015 It remained in Early Access until October 23, 2015, and was released as version 1.0. v1.01 - October 30th, 2015 v1.02 - October 30th, 2015 V1.03 - November 6th, 2015 v1.04 - December 8th, 2015 v1.05 - December 23rd, 2015 v1.06 - February 15th, 2016 v1.07 - July 6th, 2016 v1.075 - July 22nd, 2016 v1.08 - August 26th, 2016 v1.09 - September 16th, 2016 v1.091 - December 17th, 2016 v1.092 - December 17th, 2017 v1.092 Hotfix A small bugfix patch released December 19, 2017 v1.10 Added 4 new levels, released December 10, 2018 v1.13 A bugfix patch released on February 22, 2019 v1.135 General and bug fixes, released on April 13th, 2019 v1.14 A small update/patch released October 19th, 2019 ''Viscera Cleanup Detail: Shadow Warrior'' Viscera Cleanup Detail: Shadow Warrior was the first expansion created for the game. The content is a crossover (and parody) of Viscera Cleanup Detail and the popular FPS game Shadow Warrior. Released October 11, 2013 on Steam as a standalone game (not requiring the base VCD game to play), it takes the player (as a janitor, of course) through one of the most iconic levels in Shadow Warrior, the Shadow Temple.Viscera Cleanup Detail: Shadow Warrior post on Steam Community Unlike other VCD games, VCD:SW includes custom, context-based voiceovers, parodying Lo Wang's humorous comments in Shadow Warrior. As it features assets from both games, Steam Workshop content usage is limited by licensing restrictions. The DLC was, and still is, offered free along with a purchase of either Shadow Warrior or Viscera Cleanup Detail. VCD:SW Steam Store Page ''Viscera Cleanup Detail: Santa's Rampage'' Viscera Cleanup Detail: Santa's Rampage was the second expansion created for the game, and the first with a holiday theme. It introduced a new map, custom content, an original Christmas-themed soundtrack, 13 achievements, and collectible items. It was released December 13, 2013 on Steam as a standalone game (not requiring the base game). Players who pre-ordered the base game received Santa's Rampage as a complimentary gift. The Santa's Rampage DLC content was merged into the main game on December 8, 2015 along with the update to v1.04, and like VCD:SW, is now free with the base game. The standalone version is still available to purchase and play separately. VCD:SR Steam Store Page ''Viscera Cleanup Detail: House of Horror'' Viscera Cleanup Detail: House of Horror was the third expansion created for the game, and the second holiday-themed level. It introduced a fairly large map, all new custom content and level mechanics, an original soundtrack, 10 achievements, collectible items, and several "easter eggs" related to the Halloween theme. It was released October 29, 2015 on Steam along with an update to v1.01. (The respective Runestorm blog update can be found here.) It is the first paid DLC in the collection, and requires the base game to play. VCD:HoH Steam Store Page ''Viscera Cleanup Detail: The Vulcan Affair'' The Vulcan Affair DLC was added on December 10, 2018, with the v1.1 update. References Category:Content